


i'll ask not - extra

by arevo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, post-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arevo/pseuds/arevo
Summary: A tiny, domestic snippet set between the last chapter of 'i'll ask not for your hand, but only for your heart' and the epilogue. I forgot I had written it, but upon rediscovering it, I quite liked it, so here you are. Enjoy!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	i'll ask not - extra

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i'll ask not for your hand, but only your heart instead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153160) by [arevo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arevo/pseuds/arevo). 



It was dark. Unusually dark. Akaashi was accustomed to the pseudo-darkness of living in Tokyo, where street lights infiltrated his window at all times of the night and he could always find the shape of his hands. 

Tsukishima was different. He’d put up blackout curtains to kill all the extra light. It kept him up, he’d said. Between the noise and the light, he could only handle one at a time.   
When Akaashi had asked him how he managed to sleep at Akaashi’s place, he’d shrugged and pulled the blankets up around their ears. 

Akaashi had yet to adjust to the way Tsukishima kept his room. Although they’d been sharing his bed for a month or so, being the last to fall asleep in the complete darkness still gave Akaashi goosebumps. He hadn’t said anything to Tsukishima - it was childish. He shivered, burying himself against the heat of Tsukishima beside him. 

“Can’t sleep?” Tsukishima murmured and Akaashi jumped. 

“Did I wake you?” he whispered back. 

Tsukishima shook his head - Akaashi could hear the rustling of it. He didn’t say anything, waiting. Maybe he was watching his boyfriend through this darkness but Akaashi couldn’t tell. 

He was silent for a long time, as he usually was when he was chewing on one of his monsters. So quick to speak in every other setting, but he struggled to talk about his own experiences. But it seemed that the lock on his particular fear was stuck, and he only eked out a small sigh.

“I’m not a mind reader, Keiji. What’s on your mind?” Tsukishima said quietly. His cool hands met with Akaashi’s collarbone, cupping his neck, thumb stroking his cheek. There was no malice in the question. 

“I worry about tripping in the dark,” he said flatly, quietly. It was the practical conclusion of illogical fears. 

Tsukishima often forgot about Akaashi’s knee. It didn’t impede the more pedestrian parts of his life, but it changed the way that Akaashi oriented himself in spaces. His knee didn’t have the same strength it used to, wasn’t an intuitive flexible joint anymore. It had been held together by a mighty metal brace when Akaashi ran or played volleyball or anything beyond the regular daily demands. The level of darkness Tsukishima had established as comfortable marooned Akaashi to the confines of the mattress they lay on until he had no choice to get up. 

He always rose before Tsukishima. 

“Why didn’t you say something sooner?” Tsukishima chided him gently, brushing a kiss onto his lips. 

“This is your home,” Akaashi whispered. 

Tsukishima frowned. Although they were both working on opening up to each other, now that they were together openly, they still struggled to do it. They were both naturally private people. But something that had become apparent over the last month and a bit were that Akaashi struggled to settle in. He couldn’t think of anywhere as somewhere he was not only allowed to be but could call his own. Where he could feel wanted and at ease. 

“Our home,” he corrected. 

“… Our home,” Akaashi murmured back. 

“We’ll go buy new curtains in the morning, okay?” 

“How terribly domestic,” Akaashi breathed, relief in his voice. 

“Shut up and go to sleep,” Tsukishima grumbled, squishing Akaashi’s cheeks with his one hand. Akaashi nodded and pressed a kiss against his wrist. 

How comfortably domestic, indeed.


End file.
